Нимура Фурута/Галерея
Furuta_tg.png|Безымянное камео Нимуры Фуруты в «Tokyo Ghoul» Nimura Furuta Re.png|Портрет Нимуры Фуруты в «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Younger Nimura explores Washuu family tree.png|Юный Нимура изучает генеалогическое дерево клана Вашу Tsuneyoshi Washuu and younger Nimura.png|Юный Нимура вместе со своим отцом Цунейоши Вашу Younger Nimura's smile.png|Нимура решает делать всё, что ему вздумается Nimura_and_Rize.png|Фурута и Ризе в Солнечном Саду Furuta_and_Rize_as_children.png|Нимура и Ризе в Солнечном Саду Furuta_at_the_S1_meeting.png|Фурута приходит на собрание Furuta_using_Okahira_as_a_meat_shield.png|Фурута прикрывается Окахирой Furuta kills Matsumae.png|Фурута выпиливает Мацумае Furuta_as_injured.png|Фурута притворяется раненым Furuta.png|Фурута приветствует Сасаки Sasaki_and_Furuta_approaching_Shiono.png|Фурута и Хайсе задерживают Шунджи Шионо Arima report Furuta.png| Арима сообщает Фуруте о звонке из V Furuta_is_Souta.png|Фурута с маской «Соуты» Shiono_pate.png|Фурута держит контейнер с паштетом, приготовленным из Шионо Furuta_with_V_agents.png|Фурута с агентами V Furuta_smile_(re69).png|Фурута обнаруживает побег Канеки и Хинами Nimura using Rotten Follow.png|Нимура использует Rotten Follow Furuta's dog gesture.png|Нимура показывает жест «лиса» Furu_kakugan.png|Нимура с какуганом Nimura's_kagune.png|Базовый ринкаку-кагуне Нимуры Furuta's_super_peace.png|«Мир во всём мире» Furuta_appoints_Juuzou_as_the_new_Arima.png|Фурута назначает Сузую «Новым Аримой» Souta shouts like a boss (Yoshitoki).png|Соута раздаёт указания в манере Йошитоки Вашу Souta ROFL.png|Соута, пока его никто не видит Souta's sly grin.png|Коварная ухмылка Соуты после успешной обороны CCG Kichimura Washuu's PARTY glasses.png|Новый Директор CCG — Кичимура Вашу Oggai execute HS and Clowns.png|Кичимура демонстрирует казнь преступников руками Оггай Kichimura's_call.png|Кичимура призывает следователей к полной зачистке Токио от гулей Kichimura's perfomance.png|Выступление Кичимуры Kichimura and the pile of ghoul's corpses.png|Кичимура демонстрирует результаты полного очищения Токио от гулей Kichimura is on the cable car.png|Кичимура с фуникулёра обращается к населению Токио Kichimura hides his smile.png|Кичимура скрывает ухмылку от Куки Урие и Ивао Куроивы Kichimura_standing_by_tank_of_captured_Rize_talking_about_Oggai.png|Нимура разговаривает с Ризе, содержащейся в лабораторном резервуаре Kichimura stands against Iwao and Kuki.png|Кичимура приказывает Шикорае и Роме убить Куки и Куроиву Kichimura warns Kuki.png|Кичимура предостерегает Урие, чтобы тот не недооценивал противника Kichimura killed Iwao Kuroiwa.png|Кичимура убивает Ивао на глазах Куки Kichimura gets shot in the head.png|Кичимура ловит пулю в лоб... Kishimura survived headshot.png|...но разве это убьёт гуля? Kichimura's rinkaku kagune — large tentacles.png|Ринкаку-кагуне – массивные зубастые щупальца Kichimura fled.png|Кичимура сбегает из своего кабинета Kichimura Washuu at 24th Ward.png|Кичимура в 24-ом районе спустя 6 часов Kichimura sends investigators to battle.png|Кичимура отправляет следователей в бой Furuta as newscaster.png|Фурута в роли корреспондента телеканала «NimuCh» Ken being attacked by Dragon's kagune.png|Нимура заманивает Кена в ловушку, чтобы того атаковал Дракон Nimura about to fight Ken.png|Нимура обнажает катану перед боем с Кеном Furuta cuts Kaneki's neck.png|Атака Нимуры задевает шею Кена Furuta dodges Kaneki's attack.png|Нимура уклоняется от атаки Кена Furuta's scarred face.png|Рана на лице Нимуры после атаки Кена (здесь же аркан XII — «Повешенный») Furuta's rinkaku kagune — Dragon-like Tentacles.png|Ринкаку-кагуне – драконоподобные щупальца Furuta's rinkaku kagune — Dragon-like Tentacles (side view).png|Ринкаку-кагуне – драконоподобные щупальца (вид сбоку) Kaneki being attacked by Furuta's kagune.png|Кагуне Нимуры наносит серьёзный урон Кену Furuta's rinkaku kakuja form — flesh armor.png|Ринкаку-какуджа — органический покров Furuta's rinkaku kakuja form — centipede-like tentacles.png|Ринкаку-какуджа — сколопендрообразные щупальца Furuta's dream about his happy family.png|Мечта Нимуры о счастливой семье с Ризе Nimura being wounded by Kaneki.png|Нимура получает ранение от Кена ---- Re_Vol_6.png|Нимура Фурута на обложке 6 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Nimura Furuta Colored.png|Нимура Фурута на обложке 6 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (чистая версия) Nimura_Furuta_Birthday.jpg|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Нимуры Фуруты (29 февраля 2016) Re_Chapter_118_Color_Page.png|Цветная иллюстрация к 118 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Re Chapter 133 Color Page.png|Цветная иллюстрация к 133 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Nimura Furuta Illustration by Ishida Sui (12 june 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Нимуры Фуруты, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа одиннадцатого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (12 июня 2018) Nimura Furuta and Ginshi Shirazu's Illustration by Ishida Sui (14 march 2019).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Нимуры Фуруты и Гинши Ширазу, приуроченная к Белому Дню (14 марта 2019) ---- Souta1.png|Соута в своей маске Категория:Галереи персонажей